


When in Lake-town (do as the lake men do)

by chibistarlyte



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Thorin, Desolation of Smaug, Drunken fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hadn't expected Bilbo to vouch for him, and it takes a couple drinks to muster up the courage to thank him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Lake-town (do as the lake men do)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie in response to a prompt on tumblr, based on one of the scenes from the extended edition of Desolation of Smaug. Shameless drunken fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thorin couldn’t remember the last time he’d indulged in enough alcohol to get himself good and drunk.

But the occasion called for it. They were practically on Erebor’s doorstep, the Master of Lake-town gave them his support, and his company was in good spirits. And oh, was the mead the men served strong. One pint in and his head was already spinning, the drink settling warm and comforting in his belly. He touched his cheeks, skin aflame beneath his fingers.

The dwarf king let out a small belch, followed by a giggle. That earned him a friendly clap on the back from Dwalin.

“C’mon, you can do better than that!” the burly dwarf challenged, letting out a gargantuan ten-point burp of his own that had the table roaring. Declining the offer with a shake of his head, Thorin picked up another pint from the table—not that he needed another one—and left the majority of his company behind in search of one particular member.

There was Bilbo Baggins, sitting in a chair by the window with his head on the cold glass and his own pint cradled in his tiny hands. He was quite the adorable sight, what with his auburn curls dusting his flushed cheeks and a goofy smile on his lovely round face. The butterflies in Thorin’s tummy flitted around like crazy, his heart thundering in his chest.

Deciding he needed a bit more liquid courage for this venture, the dwarf took a long gulp of his mead before approaching the hobbit.

Wherein he promptly tripped over the corner of a rug, stumbling dramatically and nearly falling flat on his face in front of Bilbo’s chair. His drink sloshed around, some of the amber liquid spilling out and splashing puddles onto the floor. Thorin felt horribly embarrassed, but the pleasant sound of Bilbo’s laughter made the entire blunder worth it.

“Need some help, Your Majesty?” Bilbo asked between giggles and a hiccup or two. He set his pint on the windowsill and held his hands out to Thorin, grabbing the dwarf’s free hand and dragging him to the chair beside him. Thorin went far too willingly.

“Bilbo, I…” He paused, forgetting just what he initially sought the hobbit for. He took another gulp of his mead, because that would definitely help him remember, right?

The curious, glassy-eyed look Bilbo was giving him distracted him for a good minute or so before he remembered what it was he wanted to say.

“I just…uh…wanted to…” He let out another small belch, resisting the urge to laugh at himself before continuing. “For, for what you said. Earlier. I owe you mmmuch gratitude. I didn’t…um…think you thought that highly. Of me.”

There, he’d said it. He’d almost swallowed his tongue in doing so, and the room started spinning around him for how hard his heart was pounding in his ears, but he’d said it.

Bilbo fell silent for a few long, agonizing moments. Thorin started to panic, thinking he’d overstepped his boundaries, until the hobbit flashed the most brilliant smile and leaned over to hug Thorin.

“Of course I do, you great oaf,” he said, nuzzling his reddened face lovingly into Thorin’s neck. The dwarf flushed even darker. “Of course I do.”

Then Bilbo lost his balance, tipping right out of his chair onto Thorin’s lap and effectively spilling the rest of Thorin’s mead. They could do nothing but laugh hysterically, clinging to one another almost desperately in their humor.

He may regret having so much to drink come morning, but for now, it was probably the best decision Thorin had made for a while.


End file.
